Excitedrama 64
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, we had a war between the republic and the separatists while we had our mini scavenger hunt. Coco wasn't even paying attention cause she assumed that she had her ear plugs. But we got an inside scoop from Cream that she doesn't own ear plugs. In fact, her diary says she hates ear plugs. Mac even said that she doesn't even have ears. Looks like she's out. Oh wait, she is. Time to take things to the extreme this time around. And no surprises will come my way twice in a row. Charm Caster(off screen and unbearable except for humans): We'll see about that Chris. (AT BREAKFAST) Gwen: So far we said goodbye to Numbuh Four, Beast Boy, Shnitzle, Chowder, Rouge, Grim, Sadie, Numbuh Three, Cyborg, Billy, Amy, Dee Dee, Goo, Eduado, Sonic, Katie, Panini, and Coco. Numbuh One: They are still more girls than us. Dexter: Don't worry, we'll think of something. Chris: Okay dudes, before we get started……. Izzy: Is it more guest stars? Chris: Yes, and don't interupt me. First is Sam. (arrow with fire on the tip is shot) Sam: I missed. Blossom: Where were you aiming at? Inuyasha: Probably Kagome. Kagome: INUYASHA SIT! (Inuyasha forced hit hard on the ground) Sam: Who was that? Chris: Never mind. Next is Mr. Threehorn. Mr. Threehorn: I can introduce myself you stupid TV host. Starfire: On my planet, creatures like these are so peaceful. I never imagined he would be so grumpy. (explosions occur) Charm Caster: I finally found that stupid TV host. Izzy: That must be another guest star Chris. Wow, she must like explosions, you know I do. Chris: She's not a guest star Izzy. Izzy: E-SCOPE! Charm Caster: I have no time for your games. Cream: Oh boy. Chef: Stay back psycho maniack. (Charm Caster turns knife into snake) Bubbles: Ewwwwwwwww, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. Charm Caster: Now all I want is something simple and easy. Give me the prize money and I'll spare you. Cream: Better guess again. (pulls out blaster) Mac: Where did you get that? Cream: Long story. Charm Caster: Let's make a long story short. (blows up Cream's gun) Transpara identica, transpara identica, transpara identica! (aims for Chris but he dodges and hits Cream) Cream: What the? Charm Caster: No, not you. (Cream and Charm Caster switch bodies but no one knows what happened) CC: Mac: I don't what happened. Maybe her spells do no good. Cream: You. What no ears? Ponytail? Goth style? I'm old! Charm Caster: That must mean you're me. And I'm you! Starfire: Cream, stay away from that me. (kicks Cream) Cream: Oww. Charm Caster: I could use this to win. Chris: Send the girl away. (body guards grab Cream) Cream: No, you don't understa…….. (voice becomes faded when went farther) Bloo: Are you all right Cream? Charm Caster: I'm fine, uhhhh, um, um, um, did it start with a "v" perhaps? Bloo: It's me, Bloo. Guess she hit at the head pretty hard. Starfire: Don't worry my fuzzy friend, I'll send her to the next planet when she come backs. Chris: And last but not least, Kevin. Kevin: Hey, how's it going? (touches table and absorbs it towars his arms) Cream: I'm inicent. You can't send me away, you're crazy. (plays trick on driver to turn the other way) Wow, this girl is magic. Looks like I'll have to hurt them to convince them it's me, even though it isn't nice. But I hope it works. Charm Caster: So all you have to do is making to the finals and win? Guess I forgot a lot. Chris: Alright, next challenge is a kart and motorbike racing challenge. First to cross wins invinsibility, last to cross is automatically out. Kevin: So this white haired girl is Charm Caster and tried to win the prize money? Good thing I brought my car for this race. (get in car) Charm Caster: Very interesting, you know what since I'm nice, can I fix it for you? Kevin: Sure, just make sure you don't miss a spot okay? Charm Caster: Don't worry, I won't miss a spot. (pulls out wrench whil closing garage door) Sam: How do you like my mega cart? Chris: Pretty neat. Mr. Threehorn, I'll go by foot. Starfire: Look my vehicle, I call it the Star Car, Leshawna, wanna ride? CC: Leshawna: She's one of my peers so I can't say no. Mr. Threehorn: You should know Chomper should've been slayn as well as small loud mouth. Starfire: Oh yes, Chomper, he's the cutest purple thing ever. Leshawna: But he called me a loud mouth. He's gonna pay, baby. (AT RACE 10 MINUTES LATER) Kevin: I can't believe Cream thrashed my car. Cream: That's because she's not Cream. Kevin: What are you still doing here Charm Caster? Chris: Do we have to do this all the time? Se……….. Cream: Sorry about this but…. (use magic to make a hole under Chris' feet) Chris: Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm okay. Cream: I'm telling you she switched bodies with me. Sorry bout that Chris. Starfire: Cream, are you really that fluffy bunny who became old by body switching? Charm Caster: Are you going to listen to that imposter? And by the way, she looks like a teenager, not an old lady. Cream: Just change me back okay! Charm Caster: Fine (10 MINUTES LATER) (Charm Caster and Cream walk out of bathroom) Cream: Good thing I'm back to normal. Charm Caster: I'll be back, just you wait. (leaves towards the mountains) Mac: Hey, wasn't she wearing a magical bag thingy. Cream: Was. (holds Charm Caster bag) Kevin: Good thing I got my car back to normal. Chris: Guess what guys anything goes in this race. Cream: (summons beast) Chris: That works, now go. Mr. Threehorn: I'm definitely winning. Mac: You're not here for the money. Cream: See you at the finish line. Bloo: Oh no you don't. Trent: Guys, can you please wait up for me? Gwen: Oh no. (Kevin passes here) Sorry Trent. Trent: Don't worry. Sam: Victory is mine. Mandy: (crosses finish line first) Chris: And we have our winner. Mandy! Cream: How about I give you a little boost? (uses magic on Sam's car to go past Gwen and Trent) Kevin: (crosses finish line) Buttecup: (crosses finish line) Mr. Threehorn: (crosses finish line) Jinx: (crosses finish line) Bloo: (crosses finish line) Cream: I'm not losing. Come on what can you do little buddy? (the beast she summoned grew wings) Bloo: Not fair. I want one of those. Raven: (crosses finish line) Sam: (crosses finish line) Woh! Jack: (crosses finish line) Mac: (crosses finish line) Bubbles: (crosses finish line) Starfire and Leshawna: (crosses finish line) Numbuh One: (crosses finish line) Blossom: (crosses finish line) Numbuh Five: (crosses finish line) Dexter: I am not losing. So, with my little invention, I will destroy Cream's chance to win cash. (machine over circuits) Ouch! (crosses finish line before his ride could explode) Gwen: (crosses finish line) Izzy: (crosses finish line) Mac: So that's how you do the force? Bloo: Yup, me and Iz, (coughs) E-Scope learned that previous episode. Cream: (crosses finish line) Who's the cutest beast? Who's the cutest beast? Izzy: Cool beast. Sam: That was so incredible, but not as incredible as iCarly. Cream: Then does Carly have wings? Sam: No, but we do a webshow that has a lot of hits. Go to when you have the chance. Jinx: Sure. CC: Sam: I could get used to this. CC: Mr. Threehorn: She just got lucky. Chris: Looks like Trent's out. Gwen: Already, you've got to be kidding. Mr. Threehorn: He lost, get used to it. I bet my daughter Cera could beat her. Gwen: This isn't fair. Trent: Don't worry Gwen, I promise to root for you. Gwen: Okay. Trent: Hey, you'll make lots of effort if you keep advancing. Gwen: Got it. I promise I'll make it to the end. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction